This invention relates to an electric motor coil-bobbin formed with a cavity having one chamber containing a thermal sensing device and an adjacent chamber containing one end of a lead wire and means between the chambers for containing the stripped end of the lead wire in electrical contact with the thermal device.
Heretofore, most electric motors have thermal sensing devices carried in or in contact with the coil. In very small motors this results in an excessively bulky coil or injury to the fine and delicate wire of the coil winding.
In such coils heretofore known that have bobbin-flange carried thermal sensing devices, there is a multiplicity of parts making hand-assembly mandatory and difficult. In small motors the wire of the coil windings is very fine and delicate and may break when manually handled. In known bobbins having flange mounted sensing devices, the start wires to the coil must be soldered to their lead wires or to their connections to the sensing device.